


The Missing Pages

by emsmittens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Captain Stiles Stilinski, Curses, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pirates, Pre-Slash, Thief Peter Hale, Werewolf Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsmittens/pseuds/emsmittens
Summary: Peter, being the thief he is, saw a book left unattended and took it. Little did he know, that book held the answers important to the Captain of the biggest ship in the dock, Stiles.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	The Missing Pages

**Author's Note:**

> SSSOOOO
> 
> I watched the first three episodes of Black Sails, while drunk. While I was watching it, I created this drabble. I wasn't expecting to write this and it was all done in three hours (with wine breaks).
> 
> Happy New Year!

Peter wasn’t used to the rough seas and he admittedly became sick to his stomach as soon as they left the port town and sailed into the ocean. He hung on the side of the sea-faring vessel, trying to get used to the unforgiving rocking. The other men seemed used to it, carrying on with their tasks. Sure to be green in the cheeks, he really wish didn’t eat soup earlier today. 

His grip to the wood was soon lost due to the pulling of the wolfbane laced chains on his neck. The classically beautiful dark-haired first mate, who was armed with the silver dagger, grinned in response, the scent of disease coming off of her in waves as she caused Peter to wince, both from the pain and from the smell. If he knew her name he would curse it right then.

She pulled him to the only righteous door on the ship. It was made from beautiful rowan and oak wood, a stark contrast from the wood that the ship was made of. Peter was certain that the captain laid behind that door.

*

What he wasn’t expecting was the lad in the captain's chair. He was young, lean, and beautiful, with whiskey colored eyes and constellations of moles that the stars themselves would be jealous of. He shouldn’t be a captain, thought Peter. He’s much better than that. The only thing that gave him away as a captain was his hard gaze and the bags behind his eyes. As soon as he made eye contact, he glanced away, knowing better than to do that to a man of his power. 

“You can let go of him, Allison,” said the captain, whose voice was much deeper than Peter was expecting.

She responded by dropping Peter on the ground in front of the man’s desk. “As you wish, Stiles.”

Stiles grinned, showing off his brilliant white teeth, and said, “After all, it's the ones you least expect.” Waving away Allison, he leaned forward in his chair, suddenly serious. He waited till the woman left the room. “You do understand why we took you under our command, don’t you, man-beast?”

Deciding to play dumb, Peter shook his head, with a stoic look on his face. Of course he knew what he did, but he’s not going to tell this so-called predator.

Apparently that was the wrong move because Stiles laughed, right in his face. From the other side of the desk, and with the power shown before him, Peter understood the fear that followed this captain. From his false aloof nature to his sharp wit, he knew it was a mistake to not correctly estimate him

“Well, since you’re apparently a funny one,” Stiles said, leaning back, still with a grin upon his face, “I’ll keep you as my close personal… guest, let's call it.” He clapped his hands three times and a buff, shirtless man appeared from the open doorway. “Jackson, please take this man to my quarters and see that he is clean. Feed him too, if he so wishes.”

Without being able to protest, Peter was led from Stiles’ study. 

*

Allison and the handmaiden, Lydia, laughed at his attempt to get away from them. He knows he’s a werewolf and that being unclothed around people should be okay. But these are strangers in a hostile environment. 

Allison, the first mate, spoke up in front of Peter for the first time. “We’ve seen a lot worse, man-beast. Please, make our job easy.”

Lydia butted in, “Stiles told us to wash you, so wash you we will. We can do this the hard way or the easy way.” She put a hand on Allison’s dagger, hilted on the other lady’s hip, as she said it, with a glint in her eye, as if she would prefer it the hard way.

“Easy way.” Peter said, accepting his fate with a bow of his head. With the smell of decay all around the ship, he knew it was a privilege to be washed for the captain. Besides, the two ladies were obviously in cahoots, and he thought better than to cross them.

*

Later that night, Peter found himself dozing off on Stiles’ soft king sized bed. It’s the most civilized he has felt in months, even with the power draining chain on his neck. He was clean and well fed. He almost forgot the anger he faced when Stiles was sure to come back. The room was surrounded with plunders, mostly historic Polish pottery. It had a lingering scent of pack, and home, that Peter was determined not to think too much on that subject. 

He was almost asleep when Stiles’ sharp voice startled him awake. He looked around and when he found they were alone, he relaxed. “Again, beast-man, where did you find this grimoire?” Stiles asked again, far too calm, as he placed the said Polish book on the bedspread, next to Peter.

Stiles began slowly undoing his tunic, bringing Peter a fresh wave of the deceased scent, along with an underlying body order that he was too proud to admit it was attractive. 

Peter sat up in bed, to make eye contact with Stiles, self preservation and stench be damned. Wrinkling his nose to the overwhelming mixture of smells, he said, “This grimoire will not grant you what you seek.”

“No, it won’t,” Stiles responded, not backing down from Peter’s gaze as he laid the tunic on the desk chair. Seeming deep in thought, Stiles sat next to the werewolf in the bed, not at all afraid of the power lurking behind a fragile neck chain. He continued, dramatically opening the book to a tear that Peter never noticed, “But the missing pages will. Too bad you took the book before my men knew of its treasure.”

Peter’s mental hackles raised at the stranger so close to him, but he made himself stare at the tears, noting how many pages were missing. It was three. How did he not notice it before, when he stole from the pirate’s docks?

Laying back against the wall, Stiles thumbed the tears. “You know of my curse, of course?”

“Just as well as you know mine,” the werewolf responded.

Stiles smirked as he blew out the candles and said, “Glad I was right about your humor.”

Peter’s eyes adjusted to the light and the captain of the ship put the book on his bedside, and tucking them both into the bed. Wait, he’s still on the ship. And he’s not puked his guts out yet, even with how full he currently was.

“Don’t bother trying to escape or kill me in my sleep. Jackson and Boyd, my best men, are on guard outside the door.”

He grinned, even though he knew that Stiles couldn’t see. The captain was smart, after all, he was able to catch a born werewolf at night. Sighing into the warmth and smelling a similar scent, he fell into the deepest sleep he has had in years.

*

The bright sun streaming through the port window woke Peter up from his slumber. Looking over, he found the captain still asleep, slightly snoring. He looked even younger in this light, with his soft jawline against Peter’s chest. Not minding as much as he should, he remained deep in thought, mainly about the man plastered to his side. He honestly wished he also stole the missing pages, just for Stiles to kill the fox-demon disease that the ship was faced with. 

Speaking of the devil, the man against him stirred, gently coming out of sleep. Noticing this, Peter slid slightly over, so the other man didn’t notice their almost cuddling.

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he looked over at Peter and shot a confused look, obviously not recognizing the werewolf.

Peter fondly smiled and tried to recall Stiles’ memory, “I’ll help you find the missing pages and restore you and your ship’s power.”

Things seemed to click in Stiles’ mind and he sat up on the mattress, looming over Peter,“What do you want in return?”

“My rightful place by your side,” Peter said, leaning closer to Stiles, with his voice full of confidence.

Stiles smiled, a real one this time. “Sounds good to me, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Teen Wolf shipping [Tumblr](https://stilesshipper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
